Heat
by LizzyLizzyInATizzy
Summary: When there's a hot summer day out...what else is there to do? Hey, guys, can you stop leaving sarcastic reviews? I put the characters in the proper categories, I am not an idiot. Thanks.


_Hi! BeautifulWeddingFlower here, with my first GX fanfic! I'm pretty excited…I hope you guys like this! I deliberately did not write this with names of the main characters because I want you to guess them. I wrote this with two characters in mind, so if you think you've got it, review with your answer! Thanks so much and I really hope you enjoy! : )_

The sun was hot and the air sticky on this day in the middle of the summer. On an island nestled in the middle of the ocean, Duel Academy stood, its students relaxing in the shade or basking in the glow of the summer's sun; tanned bodies giving off the air of sensuality and seduction. Water splashed against the sides of the island in anticipation as its more daring swimmers leapt off of high cliffs into its waiting belly.

Apart from these jovial students, two people were together deep in the forest where even the heat of the day couldn't penetrate the cover of the trees. They laid side by side together next to a small stream, wearing sweat, but not much else. The boy wiped strands of the girl's hair off of her forehead and kissed the damp skin there. "Did I ever tell you that you look good naked?"

The girl sighed and shifted her legs so that they were spread apart some more. The stickiness of her lover's climax was still there and she hated the feel of it on a hot day. "Multiple times."

The boy paused, then leaned over to lick her neck as one hand trailed down lower over her baking stomach, aching to touch the heat that he could feel pulsating from her legs. "It's true, you know."

She groaned and arched her neck to allow his better access at her throat. "Shut up and kiss me."

The boy complied, pressing his lips to hers in an act of desperate need, teeth and tongues clashing violently. She battled him into submission for a moment, until he slid a finger into her core, making her gasp and moan out his name. "Cheater."

He smirked down at her. "I didn't know we were playing a game. Did you know that my track record with games has been amazing?"

Her small hand wrapped around his engorged length, making him hiss loudly. Her thumbnail dragged oh-so slowly over the tip and it was her turn to smirk. "Who's cheating now? Or is this not cheating?"

"Get your game on chick," he muttered, pinning her wrists down as he slid in between her legs. With a waggle of his eyebrows, he leaned in close to her, breathing heavily on her lower regions. She trembled, but couldn't keep him from placing a chaste kiss on her inner thigh before beginning to suckle her. A loud moan ripped from her very core and her hips buckled spastically so much that he had to let go of her wrists to keep them down. She buried her fingertips in his hair and writhed in the dirt, voice oddly high pitched and breathy.

"Oh god…oh god…oh…_God…_don't stop…" she begged shamelessly, head rolling from side to side as the delicious pressure built. She felt him chuckle against her as two of his finger rose to probe into her in time with the exceedingly slow pace he was keeping. Through her lust-induced haze of sight, she could see that the burning sun had split through the trees and was lighting their actions like a spotlight. How fitting.

Her orgasm caught her off guard like it normally did. Enchanting waves of pleasure showered over her and she acknowledged it with a keening scream to the heavens. The boy sat back on his heels and waited patiently for the girl to come down off her high. He liked the way the sun gleamed off the thin layer of sweat she had built up.

When he breathing had slowed considerably, he stroked his erection a few times and hovered back over her. "Do you want to go on?"

Her eyes opened. She nodded.

His knees sank into the dirt slightly as he nudged her thighs wider apart. Her fingers guided him to her opening, where he slid in after a moment of pause. Their fingers interlocked and they froze there, together but stationary. The boy seemed to be frozen in time with awe of what he had just done again. Her hips rose up to brush against his and it was like a switch flipped on for him. Without any concern for the girl, he moved, hips slamming against hers bracingly. Low grunts spilled out from clenched teeth as he kept a steady, fast pace. The girl arched her back and moaned loudly, already spiraling out of control from this new rhythm. It didn't take long for either of them to scream out the other's name as their climaxes ripped sense straight out of them. Birds twittered indignantly at the lovers before taking flight.

The boy fell forward, his face pressed against the slick, sudoric skin on her breasts. His stomach heaved for air.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I totally forgot about you. Dammit, dammit, dammit." She smiled up to the trees and fingered his sweat-soaked hair.

"No you didn't. Stop beating yourself up, silly," she replied. The boy propped himself up by his palms and kissed the girl tenderly as he pulled himself out of her. He left her lying on the ground as he crawled over to the thankfully cool stream to wash the fluids off of him. Once he was somewhat clean he turned to the girl.

"Do you think they've stopped looking for us?"

The girl turned her head and flashed him a friendly grin. "Yeah, I think they've given up on that."

He proudly puffed his chest out. "They could look for days and never find us here. I know it."

"Well, it did take us an hour of walking in the freaking sweltering heat to get here," she dryly remarked. The boy shot her a playful glare and helped her to her wobbly feet. "Aw, hell, I can't feel my knees."

The boy brushed blonde strands of hair out of her face and kissed her swollen lips. He fingered a purple bruise on her neck that he had put there. "That might take some hiding."

"Gee, I wonder who could have put that there?" she joked, shoving him into the stream. Cool water splashed up on her heated skin, dissolving with a hiss. She dipped her hands in the water and brushed the cooled palms over her torso, fingers teasing the hardened nipples there.

He groaned again and the girl looked down to see he had become hard again. She smirked and cocked a hip. "Round three?"

_Nope. Still not telling you. Although you should have a good guess by now. Hoped you liked it! Do let me know…tata!_


End file.
